operasi GIHISHIKOYA !
by kirisinaicon19
Summary: Musim dingin di Gintama! Yorozuya berlibur ke rumah Shinpachi.Kagura menghilang setelah bertengkar dengan Gintoki karena tidak diberi uang oleh Gintoki untuk membeli jaket. Distrik Kabuki akan dilanda badai salju pertama setelah perang Joui dan Kagura masih menghilang. Yorozuya meminta bantuan kepada Shinsengumi untuk mencari Kagura. Dua rival berciuman ditengah badai salju/pLS Rnr


_** Musim dingin di Gintama ! Yorozuya berlibur ke rumah Shinpachi . Kagura menghilang setelah bertengkar dengan Gintoki karena tidak diberi uang oleh Gintoki untuk membeli jaket. Distrik Kabuki akan dilanda badai salju pertama setelah perang Joui dan Kagura masih menghilang. Otae dan Yorozuya pun meminta bantuan kepada Shinsengumi untuk mencari Kagura. Dua rival berciuman di tengah badai salju !? **_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER I <strong>

**KETIKA DUA ORANG BERMUSUHAN BERCIUMAN. APA YANG AKAN DILAKUKAN OLEH YANG LAINNYA !?**

"sudah seminggu berlalu dan kita berdua masih disini" gumam Gintoki bosan.

"gin-san, bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh. Lihat shin-chan" ujar otae melihat shinpachi memakan buburnya yang mulai menahan muntahnya.

"rasanya seperti racun tikus,gin-san" ujar shinpachi pelan.

"otae, apa kau tidak bekerja?" ujar Gintoki seraya berbalik menghadap otae. Otaepun memeriksa jam tangannya dan segera berlari ke keluar.

"gin-san, shin-chan, aku pamit, nanti selesai bekerja aku akan kembali dan jangan pergi keluar atau kalian MATI" Teriak dan ancam otae sebelum pergi. Gintoki dan shinpachi menggangguk dengan cepat dan otae tersenyum melihatnya.

"te-te-terima kasih, gin-san" balas shinpachi setengah sadar dan Gintoki melihat shinpachi bosan.

"tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku,patsuan" balas gintoki sedangkan shinpachi facepalm.

"seharusnya kau bersyukur mempunyai keluarga,patsuan. Dia orang yang baik meskipun sedikit kasar" ujar Gintoki dengan santai

"bukan sedikit kasar tapi sadis" balas shinpachi

"aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya karena telah membiarkan adiknya bekerja untukku meskipun ia tau aku ini tidak berguna untukmu dan kagura. Jadi apapun yang ia berikan dan ia buat meskipun itu gosong, mentah atau racun sekalipun aku tetap memakannya." Ujar gintoki pelan dan shinpachi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"gin-san, meskipun kau brengsek tapi sebenarnya gin-san adalah orang baik. Bagi kami, kau seperti sosok pelindung kami jadi jangan salahkan dirimu,gin-san" ujar shinpachi tersenyum tetapi tiba-tiba menangis dan memeluk gintoki.

"terima kasih karena hidup bersama kami, gin-san" ucap shinpachi . gintoki tersenyum dan mengelus rambut shinpachi dengan lembut.

"sudahlah, otae sudah seperti ibuku bahkan ibuku sendiri tidak akan pernah membuatkanku makanan. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, kagura, otae dan lainnya Karena mau bertemu denganku yang tidak pantas ada disini bersama kalian" ucapan gintoki membuat shinpachi tertegun.

"gin-san, menikahlah dengan kakakku. Jadilah keluargaku. Jadi kakakku bisa memasakkanmu setiap hari dan kami semua bersamamu selamanya" teriak shinpachi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca membuat gintoki merasa aneh.

"patsuan, tanpa menikahi kakakmu, kita semua sudah menjadi keluarga. Lagipula dia sudah punya gorilla" ujar gintoki lalu…

TAKKKK

"gin-san!" teriak shinpachi sambil mengelus kepalanya. Gintoki menatap sebal shinpachi

"berhenti seperti itu, patsuan. Kau membuatku geli." Teriak gintoki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk shinpachi.

"gin-san, itu rasa terima kasihku karena menerima kakakku apa adanya" balas shinpachi dengan teriakannya juga.

"setidaknya jangan memelukku. Itu menjijikan" seru gintoki sambil membersihkan pakaiannya.

"hei….. kau kira aku ini virus!?"gumam shinpachi

BRAAKKKKKK

"gin-chan!... gin-chan, belikan aku jaket baru,aru" teriak kagura sambil berlari kearah gintoki . gintokipun menahan wajah kagura dengan telapak tangannya.

"aku tidak punya uang,kagura. Lagipula jaketmu itu masih baguskan?" ujar gintoki sambil menunjuk jaket yang digunakan oleh kagura. Dan kagura cemberut mendengarnya.

"tapi ini jadul,aru. Aku ingin yang baru" balas kagura tidak mau kalah. Shinpachi hanya menghela nafas

"kagura-chan, gin-san tidak punya uang apalagi sekarang musim dingin. Kita harus berhemat." Ujar shinpachi.

" aku tidak mau hemat aru. Aku mau jaket,gin-chan" teriak kagura membuat gintoki jengkel.

"KAGURA !" teriak gintoki marah. Kagura dan shinpachi pun terdiam.

"gi-gi-gin-chan. Aku benci gin-chan" teriak kagura yang mulai menangis lalu berlari keluar dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Shinpachi hanya diam dan mendekati gintoki.

"gin-san kenapa kau begitu keras kepada kagura-chan?. padahal aku baru saja bahagia karena gin-san mau menerima kakakku apa adanya" teriak shinpachi geram. Gintoki hanya menatap shipachi bosan.

"aku akan mencari kagura-chan-BRUKKK"

Shinpachi pun lalu terduduk lemas setelah gintoki memukul perutnya dan otae yang rupanya masih didepan pintu segera masuk karena mendengar suara yang begitu keras.

"gin-san, apa yang terjadi—"

"otae, jangan biarkan shinpachi keluar mencari kagura. Biar aku saja yang mencarinya" potong gintoki. Otae jengkel langsung menarik gintoki dan membantingnya ke futon.

"gin-san, kau masih sakit. Jadi kau akan disini. Biar aku memanggil kondo-san untuk mencari kagura-chan" ujar otae tersenyum membuat gintoki hanya membelalakkan matanya kaget." Sejak kapan otae mau memanggil gorilla dan meminta bantuannya" batin gintoki.

"i-i-ya" balas gintoki dan otae pun tersenyum lalu mengambil telepon rumah dan menekan nomor seseorang.

"halo, dengan otae shimura. Ya, kondo-san, bisakah anda membantuku mencari kagura-chan?" Tanya otae dibalik telpon.

**.**

**.**

"sougo, toshi, yamazaki, sekarang kita mendapatkan tugas yang penting!" teriak kondo yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ketua. Hijikata yang mendengar teriak kondo segera keluar dari ruangannya, sougo yang sedang latihan langsung berlari kearah kondo dan yamazaki yang sedang memakan anpan segera berlari secepat kilat.

"tugas apa, kondo-san?" Tanya hijikata seraya menyalakan rokoknya. Kondo hanya tersenyum lebar dengan semangat mengatakan…

"tugas kita adalah….. .MENCARI KAGURA-CHAN! " membuat mereka bertiga facepalm ditempat.

"china? Memang dia hilang?" Tanya sougo

"ya, otae-chan tadi baru saja menelponku" ujar kondo memerah

"ohhh..pantas saja kondo-san senang" gumam toshi pelan

"yoshh.. kita berpencar mencarinya. Aku akan mencari ke selatan, toshi ke timur, yamazaki ke barat dan sougo ke utara. Kita mulai!" seru kondo semangat lalu berlari secepat kilat.

"baiklah" ujar mereka serempak lalu berjalan kearah yang sudah disebutkan oleh kondo.

**.**

**.**

"pada akhirnya, kita berbaring disini dan dijaga oleh setan wanita disekitar kita" ujar gintoki pelan dan shinpachi hanya mengangguk.

"ya, padahal tadi kesempatan kita untuk lari" celetuk shinpachi..

"jadi gin-san, apa tidak apa-apa kagura dibiarkan begitu saja?" Tanya shinpachi cemas. Gintoki hanya menatap datar kagura yang berlari dari balik jendela dan menjawab dengan datar.

"dia pasti akan kembali. Karena hanya yorozuya tempat ia kembali" ujar gintoki pelan.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa detik kemudian.

"hari ini diperkirakan kabukichou akan dilanda bencana besar yang pertama setelah perang terjadi. Badai salju akan melanda edo sekitar 3 jam dari sekarang. Diharapkan seluruh warga untuk diam dirumah masing masing agar tidak terkena hipertemia. Sekian dari saya, ketsuno ana" gintoki dan shinpachi hanya tersenyum gugup dan memandang satu sama lain.

"shinpachi, berapa jam kagura pergi?" Tanya gintoki cemas.

"sekitar 4 jam, gin-san" balas shinpachi seraya tersenyum gugup.

"KAGURA !... BRUUUKKKK " teriak mereka bersamaan dan terbanting bersamaan.

"gin-san, shin-chan, kalian masih sakit, jangan harap bisa lari dari sini" ujar otae tersenyum sinis.

"tapi, kakak. Kagura-chan masih diluar dan akan terjadi badai salju-"

"kalau begitu, suruh kondo-san mencari kagura dengan cepat" seru otae memotong kalimat shinpachi sedangkan gintoki hanya menggangguk saja lalu memukul kedua tangannya.

"benar juga, shinpachi. Kita suruh saja gorilla mencari kagura dengan cepat" celetuk gintoki cepat.

"kukira gin-san berpihak padaku. Dasar keriting bodoh" sembur shinpachi jengkel.

Sesaat kemudian….

"ya, saya mohon segera mencari kagura-chan segera. Ya.. terima kasih, kondo-san" ujar shinpachi lalu menutup telponnya lalu menatap gintoki dengan lesu.

"kondo-san akan segera menemukan kagura-chan. katanya kita tidak perlu khawatir" ujar shinpachi lemas dan gintoki hanya diam.

"kalau begitu kita percayakan saja kagura pada mereka " gumam gintoki seraya bangkit dari duduknya dam menggeser jendela dengan santai dan menatap salju.

"jadi kita hanya diam disini gin-san?" Tanya shinpachi facepalm. Gintoki pun menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"tentu saja kita mencarinya jadi apa gunanya aku membuka jendela, BODOH !" seru gintoki yang tiba – tiba sudah dibawah dan memandang shinpachi dengan jahil. Shinpachi pun tersenyum lebar lalu ikut melompat dari jendela lalu mereka berlari dengan cepat sebelum otae menyadari mereka telah lari.

"gin-san penuh dengan kejutan, ya " sahut shinpachi, gintoki hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan menatap lurus didepannya.

"tapi patsuan, aku yakin, ada orang yang lebih khawatir dengan kagura dibandingkan dengan kita" gumam gintoki pelan tetapi dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh shinpachi.

"siapa,gin-san?" Tanya shinpachi penasaran. Pasalnya kagura hanya dekat dengan mereka dan tentu saja orang dari shinsengumi, okita sougo.

"orang itu sadis dan selalu ribut dengan kagura jika sudah bertemu dengannya. Aku yakin kau pasti tau siapa orang yang selalu mengajak kagura kelahi, bukan? " balas gintoki tetapi tatapannya tetap lurus ke depannya karena mulai tertutup oleh kabut. Sepertinya akan terjadi badai salju terbesar di Kabukicou

"Okita Sougo-san?" gumam shinpachi pelan sambil membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"OKITA SOUGO-SAN!?" seru shinpachi gaje sedangkan gintoki hanya menggangguk tanpa menoleh ke bocah kacamata disebelahnya dan setelah itu mereka menjadi hening dalam pikiran masing – masing tetapi tetap berlari untuk mencari kagura.

**.**

**.**

"kondo-san, disini sepertinya akan terjadi badai kita harus berhenti?" ujar hijikata yang kebetulah bertemu dengan kondo di perempat jalan. Kondo pun melihat keadaan sekitarnya pun menggangguk lalu menunjuk sebuah kedai yang tutup.

"kita ke sana saja, toshi" ujar kondo berjalan ketempat itu dengan hijikata mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Tsk.. gadis yorozuya itu merepotkan orang lain saja" celetuk hijikata membuat kondo mengatakan padanya "Sssttt" " yang membuat hijikata bungkam.

"sudahlah, toshi, beritahu sougo untuk berhenti dulu mencari gadis yorozuya itu" ujar kondo seraya menepuk bahu hijikata pelan. Hijikata pun menatap kosong salju didepannya lalu mengambil telpon genggam dari saku celanannya.

"sougo….."

**.**

**.**

"China…Baka China….China Mesume… Oi.. China…" teriak sougo ditengah jalan yang mulai tertutup kabut membuat sekitarnya semuanya tertutup salju.

"cih. Seperti disini sudah terjadi badai salju. Sebaiknya aku cepat menemukannya" gumam sougo sambil melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

DRRTTT..DRRTTTT…

"hijikata-san, ada apa? Aku lagi sibuk" ujar sougo cuek dan hijikata hanya menggeram mendengarnya.

"oi..sougo, kondo-san menyuruhmu berhenti melakukan pencarian. Sepertinya ditempatmu sudah terjadi badai salju" ujar hijikata dan sougo hanya mendehem sebentar lalu sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat rambut orange yang menjadi ciri khas gadis china yang dikenalnya.

"hijikata-san, aku menemukannya dan jangan ganggu aku" ujar sougo seraya melempar telponnya sembarang. Hijikata yang tidak terima hanya bisa berteriak dibalik telponnya.

"oi…sougo….sougo…sialan" umpat hijikata lalu mengeluarkan sebuah GPS dan tersenyum sadis membuat kondo yang tenang menatap salju didepan langsung bergidik ngeri ketika aura hitam hijikata menguar dari tubuhnya.

"jangan kira kau bisa menang dariku, sougo" gumam hijikata sadis lalu mengotak – atik GPS ditangannya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"kondo-san, kita ketempat anak sadis itu sekarang" seru hijikata sadis dengan wajahnya menahan amarahnya. Mau tak mau kondo mengangguk dan mengikuti hijikata menerobos badai salju yang telah ada dihadapan mereka. Sekilas mereka melihat orang yang sangat mereka kenal dari postur tubuh mereka.

"itukan tuan yorozuya dan shinpachi-kun. Sedang apa mereka disini?" gumam kondo sambil menepuk bahu hijikata dan menunjukka dua orang yang dikenalnya. Hijikata hanya mengenyitkan dahinya dan menghampiri gintoki dan shinpachi yang sepertinya mencari sesuatu.

"oi, kalian sedang apa? Bukannya kalian harusnya dirumah? " Tanya hijikata dengan santai dan gintoki geram melihatnya.

"mencari kagura. Kami kabur dari setan wanita yang bisa kapan saja membunuh kami " balas gintoki seraya menunjuk benda yang ada ditangan hijikata. " itu apa?" lanjut gintoki.

Hijikata hanya mendengus dan berjalan melewati gintoki dan shinpachi

"hanya GPS. Sougo menemukan kagura jadi kami kesana untuk memastikannya" balas hijikata. Gintoki hanya tersenyum tipis bahkan sangat tipis dan mengikuti hijikata dari belakang.

"aku ikut denganmu" ujar gintoki yang sudah ada disebelah hijikata . hijikata hanya mengangguk yang sepertinya tidak berminat untuk berdebat dengan gintoki. Sedangkan kedua orang dibelakang mereka hanya memandang mereka heran .

"sejak kapan mereka menjadi akrab bergitu?' ujar shinpachi dan kondo bersamaan tetapi tetap mengikuti ketua / anak buah mereka.

**.**

**.**

"oi,china, sedang apa kau berdiri disana, hah " teriak sougo yang kini berlari kearah gadis yang dikenalnya. Gadis itu hanya diam dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"akhirnya datang juga, sadis. Aku lelah menunggumu.. _brukkk_" kagurapun terduduk lemas dan sougo yang baru saja sampai segera memegang bahu kagura yang setengah sadar.

"oi..china, kau kenapa?" seru sougo sedikit cemas meskipun ia tidak mengakuinya. Iapun mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi kagura lalu merengut.

"heh.. dasar china merepotkan" gumam sougo seraya melepas kemeja shinsenguminya dan memasangkannya ke kagura lalu menggendong kagura dipunggungnya. Kagura yang lemas dan sougo yang harus sekuat tenaga melangkah kakinya yang rasanya ikut membeku membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung.

"kau gadis yang merepotkan bahkan kau bisa berjalan sejauh ini" celetuk sougo tiba – tiba yang membuat kagura mau tau mau harus membuka matanya meskipun sedikit tidak jelas.

" aku juga tidak tau aru. Aku hanya berlari karena marah pada gin-chan" balas kagura kecil tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh sougo.

"lalu kenapa kau bilang lelah menungguku? Apa kau memang menungguku atau kau menunggu orang lain menemukanmu?" celetuk sougo sambil melirik kagura yang mulai lemas digendongannya.

"aku memang menunggumu,aru. Tadi aku melihatmu - "

"lalu kenapa kau tidak memanggilmu? Apa kau bodoh atau memang gila? Wajahmu sudah pucat dan seluruh tubuhmu menggigil kedinginan. Apa kau mau mati atau bunuh diri?" omel sougo dengan keras membuat kagura tersenyum tipis

"rupanya kau baik juga, sadis. Aku heran kenapa banyak sekali orang yang membencimu bahkan aku juga membencimu. Tetapi hanya sedikit orang yang melihat sisi baikmu. Sayang sekali ya" gumam kagura yang membuat sougo diam – diam tersipu.

"setiap orang pasti punya kebaikan didalam hatinya, china" balas sougo dan kagura hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di leher sougo.

"disini dingin ,aru. Turunkan aku. Aku sudah bisa berdiri" celetuk kagura dan sougo hanya diam dan menurunkan kagura dengan hati – hati. Dan kini mereka berjalan bersampingan dengan kagura yang memeluk lengannya dengan erat dan sougo dengan cuek membiarkannya.

"lenganmu tidak hangat,aru. Aku rasanya ingin membeku. Kapan badai ini selesai?" celetuk kagura membuat sougo jengkel.

"oi..lepas lenganku kalau begitu" sahut sougo datar dan kagura dengan cepat menggeleng.

"tidak,aru. Nanti aku tersesat. Apalagi badai salju ini mulai kencang" ujar kagura dan sougo hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke depannya.

"setengah jalan lagi kita sampai didepan markas shinsengumi jadi bersabarlah dan maaf saja kalau lenganku tidak hangat, china mesume" balas sougo yang mulai cemas ketika merasakan tangan kagura mulai mendingin kembali. Kagura hanya tersenyum membuat sougo merasakan dadanya menjadi sesak seketika. Mereka berduapun berjalan menerobos badai salju yang membuat sekelilingnya menjadi sedingin es. Tetapi suasana menjadi panas bagi sougo ketika kagura dengan polosnya bertanya kepadanya.

"sadis, apa kau tau bagaimana cara membuat tubuh menjadi hangat dengan cepat?" Tanya kagura tiba – tiba yang kini sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri membuat sougo terkejut dan berhenti di tempatnya. Sougopun melirik kagura yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan di lengannya membuat ia cemas kepada gadis china disebelahnya yang mulai memucat.

"china.." gumam sougo kecil yang diam – diam cemas kepada kagura. Iapun segera memikirkan sesuatu tetapi yang terlintas hanya sesuatu yang membuat dirinya berpikir dua kali bahkan bisa dikatakan ide gila dan ia akan melakukannya dengan gadis china disebelahnya.

"hanya ini satu – satunya cara tercepat dan sekitar sini mulai tertutup kabut jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya" gumam sougo seraya menarik kagura kearahnya dan memandang kagura dengan tenang alias berusaha tenang.

"sejujurnya aku malu melakukan ini denganmu tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain" kagura hanya bingung mendengar penuturan sougo yang aneh.

"melakukan itu apa,aru?" Tanya kagura sambil memiringkan kepalanya membuat sougo tertegun dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"melakukan ini….CUP" kagura pun melebarkan matanya dan sougo hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati hal ini dan melumat bibir kagura dengan lembut sambil menekan kepala kagura dari belakang dengan tangan kirinya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan sesekali memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut kagura yang terbuka karena kaget serta memeluk pinggang kagura dengan tangan kanannya yang membuat tubuh mereka menyatu. Kagura hanya diam tanpa perlawanan tetapi dengan diam, ia merasa hangat diseluruh tubuhnya dan membiarkan pemuda didepannya melakukannya dan itu berlangsung selama sepuluh menit. Dan mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa badai telah melewati mereka dan ada 5 pasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan mata melebar dibalik drum kosong di sebuah gang kecil. Dengan satunya memegang kamera dan satunya lagi shock berat. Dan sisanya hanya menatap horror kejadian didepan mereka meskipun mereka semua dibalik sebuah drum kosong bau karat.

Sougopun menyudahi ciuman itu dan tersenyum geli melihat wajah kagura semerah kepiting rebus seraya mengelap air liurnya yang sedikit menetes karena ciuman itu. iapun menepuk pipi kagura pelan.

"kenapa, china? Kaget?" Tanya sougo seraya menggosok kedua tangannya di kedua pipi kagura. Kagura hanya diam

"a-a-a-pa ya-yang ka-kau la-la-lakukan, sa-sa-sa-sadis?" Tanya kagura tergagap. Mau tak mau sougo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"menurutmu apa,china?" Tanya sougo balik.

"kau menciumku. Tepat disini" celetuk kagura sambil menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya dan sougo hanya menyeringai jahil.

"dan aku juga melakukannya dengan ini" ujar sougo yang juga menunjuk bibirnya. Kagura tertegun dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"tapi kenapa,aru?" Tanya kagura tidak sabaran.

"kau ingin hangat kan? Makanya itu aku melakukannya. Aku yakin kau pasti hangat juga" ujar sougo yang sangat ngepas di hati kagura yang tiba – tiba memerah malu.

"sudah hangat kan? Ayo kita jalan lagi sepertinya selama kita berciuman badainya juga ikut menghangat ( menghilang ) … " ujar sougo sambil memberikan tangannya didepan kagura.

"berikan tanganmu " celetuk sougo tiba – tiba. Kagura pun segera memeluk kedua tangannya dan menjawab dengan was – was.

" buat apa,aru? " sahut kagura membuat sougo jengkel dan menarik paksa tangan kanan kagura lalu menyelipkan jari – jarinya ke sela – sela jari kagura dan mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"untuk kugenggam bodoh" celutuk sougo pedas. Kagura hanya melongo tetapi tidak melawan dan tersenyum manis kearah sougo

"bilangkah daritadi,aru" seru kagura riang sambil memukul keras bahu sougo dengan tangan kirinya membuat sougo geram tetapi tidak membalasnya.

"hey, itu sakit, CHINA ! " balas sougo keras . kagura pun tertawa kecil dan sougo tersenyum tipis seolah mereka tidak pernah bermusuhan dan kini mereka berjalan bersama dengan tangan mereka yang saling mengenggam satu sama lain dan kagura menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sougo dan tertawa bersama. Seolah permusuhan yang tercipta diantara mereka telah hilang ditelan badai salju yang menerpa mereka.

**.**

**.**

"wah… pasti tuan yorozuya dan wakil ketua akan terkejut melihat foto ketua divisi satu, okita-san mencium mesra gadis yorozuya ditengah badai salju. Hahahaha.. jujur saja aku iri dengan pada okita-san yang sudah dewasa duluan daripada diriku" celetuk orang itu yang sedang memeriksa hasil jepretannya dengan sedikit tersenyum. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi terduduk lemas tidak berdaya dan tiga lainnya hanya menatap horror dan terduduk lemas membuat orang yang menikmati hasil jepretannya mengenyit kaget melihat keadaan mereka seperti mayat hidup.

"tuan yorozuya, hijikata-san, kondo-san, shinpachi-kun" sahut orang itu kaget lalu mengelus dadanya dengan pelan. Hijikata hanya diam dengan mata menyipit dan menoleh ke orang itu lalu menatap horror pria keriting di depannya.

"apa benar itu mereka, yorozuya?" Tanya hijikata yang sepertinya masih kaget dengan kelakuan sougo yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya. Gintoki hanya diam dan dengan mata menyipit pula dan tertawa kaku.

"itu memang kagura dan soichiro-kun. Iyakan, shinpachi?" balas gintoki seperti mayat hidup dan shinpachi hanya diam dan menyahut dengan pelan.

"bukan, namanya sougo, gin-san" sahut shinpachi pelan yang masih belum bisa menerima kejadian itu. hijikatapun menoleh kearah orang itu dan bertanya dengan pelan.

" apa itu sougo dan gadis china itu, yamazaki?" Tanya hijikata kepada yamazaki yang masih memegang kamera yang digunakannya tadi. Yamazaki hanya menggangguk membuat hijikata terkejut.

"jadi apa yang mereka lakukan disana?" Tanya hijikata menoleh kearah kondo yang kini tengah terduduk lemas dan tertawa sendiri seperti menertawakan nasibnya.

" mereka berciuman !? bahkan sougo yang memulainya…" sahut kondo tidak bertenaga membuat hijikata dan gintoki membulatkan matanya.

"MEREKA BERCIUMAN ?!" teriak gintoki dan hijikata bersamaan, mau tak mau ketiga orang dihadapan mereka hanya mengangguk pasrah membuat gintoki dan hijikata histeris.

" tidak mungkin, itu adalah yang pertama bagi kagura. Kalau okita-kun? Setahuku dia itu playboy?" sahut gintoki histeris dengan mata yang nyaris tidak terlihat dan hijikata juga sama dengannya tetapi tersenyum kaku dengan mata yang menyipit.

" meskipun sougo kelihatan playboy tetapi dia pasti akan melakukannya hanya dengan wanita yang dia cintai saja… sebentar.. yang dia cintai… jangan – jangan ….. " hijikata dan gintoki hanya tertawa kaku lalu berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan tiga orang dihadapan mereka.

"KAGURA ! / SOUGO ! " teriak mereka bersamaaan. Dan tersisalah tiga orang yang masih diam dengan pikiran masing – masing.

" yamazaki, coba lihat foto – fotonya " seru kondo sambil menunjuk kamera yang oleh yamazaki. Yamazaki mengangguk dan menyerahkan kamera yang dipegangnya ke kondo. Dan seketika rahang kondo jatuh kebawah dan mengeras melihat salah satu foto yang menurutnya mengerikan.

"sougo bahkan memasukkan lidahnya" jerit kondo dalam hati dan melihat satu persatu foto yang membuat jantungnya nyaris copot. Semuanya foto yang dilihatnya adalah sougo yang menikmati bibir gadis yorozuya dan menciumnya dengan mesra. Dan seketika itu juga kondo pingsan ditempat.

Sedangkan shinpachi terdiam dan menatap nanar tempat sougo dan kagura berciuman.

"aku terlambat" gumam shinpachi lemah. Yamazaki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil kameranya dan melihat kembali foto – foto yang didapatnya lalu memperlihatkan foto sougo dan kagura berciuman dihadapan shinpachi.

"tuan yorozuya , wakil ketua dan kondo-san terlalu berlebihan menanggapi foto ini. Coba shinpachi-kun perhatikan, okita-san sepertinya senang sekali melakukannya" ujar yamazaki sambil menekan tombol untuk melihat foto yang berbeda – beda dan berhenti di video sougo memeluk pinggang kagura dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya menekan kepala kagura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan sougo juga melumat bibir kagura dengan lembut dan memasukkan lidahnya berkali – kali dan memiringkan kepalanya yang masih tidak puas.

Shinpachi dan yamazaki memerah seketika…

Shinpachi yang tidak menyangka melihat hal itu secara live meskipun hanya dari kamera bahkan itu dilakukan ke temannya sendiri dan yamazaki yang tidak sadar telah merekam kejadian itu hanya bisa facepalm dan memerah menahan malu karena merasa seperti penguntit. Tiba – tiba shinpachi tertawa kaku lalu menatap horror kamera yang dipegang yamazaki.

"jangan katakan padaku kalau okita-san jatuh cinta kepada kagura-chan " sahut shinpachi yang sepertinya menahan kehisterisannya. Dan yamazaki menoleh dan tersenyum kaku dan matanya mulai menyipit.

"kalau begitu aku tidak jadi mengatakannya" sahut yamazaki membuat mereka berpandangan dan tertawa kaku

"heh…heh…heh… jangan bercanda… KAGURA-CHAN ! / OKITA-SAN ! " teriak mereka bersamaan, meninggalkan kondo yang masih terkapar tidak berdaya ditanah.

**.**

**.**

"china, apa hari minggu nanti kau bisa menemaniku jalan – jalan di festival nanti?" Tanya sougo dengan santai dan kagurapun menoleh yang masih tersenyum riang setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu menimpa mereka.

"kenapa tidak, aru? Festival kan banyak makanannya,aru" seru kagura riang. Mau tak mau sougo tersenyum.

"kalau begitu, kau berdandanlah dengan cantik. Pakai kimono dan biarkan rambutmu digerai" ujar sougo seraya mencabut kedua bulatan hitam yang biasa dipakai oleh kagura. Kagura pun tidak bisa mengelak dan membiarkan rambutnya terlepas membuat sougo terpana melihatnya.

"rambutmu panjang juga, china" sahut sougo sambil memegang rambut yang dikiranya kusut dan kasar rupanya halus dan harum. Kagurapun menepis kasar tangan sougo dan segera memasang jepitannya kembali membuat sougo merengut jengkel.

"kenapa….pmhh" ucapan sougo dihentikan oleh kagura dengan membungkam mulutnya.

"nanti kau melihatnya" sahut kagura tiba – tiba, mau tak mau sougo terdiam.

"baiklah, kau menjemputku ya, sadis… cup" ucapan kagura pun terpotong karena benda basah dan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya singkat. Merekapun tertawa bersama. Karena mereka melakukannya didepan umum apalagi didepan toko snack otose, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang menahan malu semerah tomat melihat kejadian itu. kagurapun berlari menaiki tangga dan sougo hanya diam dan berbalik memasang headset dari sarung pedangnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Sayangnya, mereka tidak menyadari ada lima pasang mata tersenyum sadis dan aura hitam menguar dari tubuh mereka.<p>

" hari minggu nanti kita akan menjalankan operasi _**GIHISHIKOYA**_… !" sahut hijikata dan gintoki tiba – tiba dengan semangat. Kondo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedangkan yamazaki dan shinpachi facepalm.

"operasi _**GIHISHIKOYA**_… ? itu apa, duo sadis bodoh ? " sembur shinpachi jengkel. Yamazaki mengenyit kaget tetapi memandang heran hijikata yang mulai tertawa jengkel.

"operasi _**GIHISHIKOYA **_adalah operasi untuk menghancurkan kencan dua bocah gaje itu. jujur saja lebih enak melihat mereka berkelahi daripada mereka bermesraan bahkan melakukan hal itu di depan umum .. operasi _**GIHISHIKOYA **_singkatan dari Gin-"

"toki, HIjikata, SHInpachi,Kondo, dan YAmazaki. Kita berlima akan menghancurkan kencan mereka nanti" potong gintoki membuat hijikata jengkel. Yang lainnya mengangguk dengan semangat dan shinpachi mulai mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"okita-san, akan kuambil kagura-chan" gumam pelan pemuda berkacamata yang seketika mengilat dan tersenyum sadis. Disebelahnya, gintoki diam dan mulai mengasah pedangnya.

"akan kubunuh soichiro-kun.. berani sekali dia mencium kagura dua kali tanpa izinku" gumam gintoki tersenyum sadis dan aura hitam pekat mengelilinginya. Disebelahnya hijikata memeriksa meriam yang biasa dipakai oleh sougo dan diisinya dengan banyak mesiu.

"akan kuledakkan festival itu, mayo…" seru hijikata tersenyum sadis. Disebelahnya kondo ikut mengasah pedang dengan gintoki dihadapannya.

"akan kubunuh semua orang yang bermesraan didepanku sebelum aku menikah dengan otae-chan" gumam kondo seraya mengacungkan pedangnya ke atas dan tersenyum sadis.

"akan kufoto mereka berdua dan akan kusebarkan di markas shinsengumi" gumam yamazaki tersenyum sadis dan mengacungkan kameranya dan membayangkan wajah ketua divisi satu, okita sougo yang dikenal sadis memerah malu seperti tomat matang karena foto itu. Merekapun menyatukan tangan mereka dan mengacungkannya ke atas dan tersenyum sadis.

"AKAN KUBUAT HANCUR KENCAN KALIAN NANTI" batin mereka masing – masing yang masih tidak rela dan aura hitam pekat mengelilingi mereka membuat semua orang yang melihat mereka bergidik ngeri dan ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

_**Duo Sadis akan berhadapan dengan sekelompok orang sadis yang kini tengah menyeringai dan menyusun rencana.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spoiler<strong>_

"_**anego, ajari aku mengenakan kimino!" **_

"_**rambutmu harus dimodel dulu, kagura-chan"**_

"_**hijikata-san, aku pergi dulu"**_

"_**sougo sudah pergi, jalankan operasi GIHISHIKOYA"**_

"_**kita makeover shinpachi untuk menarik perhatian kagura"**_

"_**berani sekali kau menyentuh wanitaku, bocah berkacamata brengsek!"**_

"_**aku mau itu,aru. Sadis.. belikan aku itu"**_

"_**gintoki, sedang apa kau disini?"**_

"_**aku mencintaimu dan menikahlah denganku"**_

"_**HAH ?!"**_

_**CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA : PERNYATAAN CINTA DAN OPERASI KEHANCURAN KENCAN GIHISHIKOYA.**_


End file.
